It is often desirable to be able to estimate the parameter, such as a current, by integrating the current over time. The slope of the integral represents an average value of a current. The average value is then digitised, for example by taking a sample at a first instant in time, taking a sample at a second instant in time, and subtracting the difference between the two values to obtain the difference, and hence infer a gradient during the sample period. Relying on one or two samples like this may render the measurements susceptible to noise. Whilst over sampling a signal can provide improvements in measurements of a parameter, the over sampling can give rise to a computational overhead.